Feeling
by Yuu Wattson
Summary: OC


Y lo pensé muchas veces, no queria llegar a este mundo al cual podía volverme Loca

Demasiada loca.. Algunas veces imaginó cual serian mis metas y sueños que podría pensar en un momento de la vida.

Cambiando de Tema, he estado analizando más sobre las personas ''ENAMORADAS''

¿Enamoramiento? ¿Relaciones? ¿Amor? , ¿Cómo podré investigar sobre eso? - Me pregunté a mi misma.

Es como la materia mas jodida de mi puta vida, ¿Se experimentará? ¿Se olerá? Pues no losé no soy una genio o una chica enamorada para saberlo.

Leyendo y las pendejadas que suben mis ''AMIGAS'' en el Facebook, había recibido una solicitud de Amistad de una persona llamada ''Leo-'' - me llama mi mamá para cenar.

\- ¡Carol baja ya a la mesa!

\- Ya bajo mamá.. Otro aburrida cena, y otro jodido día.

Una vez que terminé mi comida pudé ver quien era aquella persona que me mando la solicitud de amistad.. - Aver.. Leo Wattsuri..-

La verdad no sabía quien era, y no me interesaba ya que estaba ocupada sobre el tema de ''EL ENAMORAMIENTO'', Bueno que más me quedaba solo aceptarlo y dejarle ahí como adorno, lél.

Al momento que lo acepté, me comenzó a hablar aquella persona desconocida.. Leo.

\- ¡Hola!

-¿Hola..?

\- Y-yo te conocí en una Biblioteca..

\- ¿Biblioteca? pero si ni siquiera.. ¿Cómo supistes mi nombre?

\- Lo dijeron en voz alta.

\- Espera.. Tú eras el chico que estaba alcostado mio, ¿No es verdad?

\- S-si, y pues.. me parecistes muy Linda.. Y eso ..

\- ¿C-cómo? ¿Linda? Soy la extructura humana de tú mama en tanga, lo siento por decir eso pero es la verdad Joven.

\- Jajaja, no, la verdad eres muy Linda, ¿No te han dicho eso alguna vez?

\- ¿Pues a mi? La verdad nunca, pero la verdad no me interesaría.

\- Bueno olvidemos ese tema ¿Si? y cuentame.. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Pues, creo que tú misma edad, 15 años.

\- Si, ya veo.. Debo irme ¡Adiós!

\- Esper-.

Apagué la laptop, y me heché a dormir, para otro día de ''HACER NADA''

Ya era Lunes, y aún siguía de vacaciones, por que para mi era igual a un jodido día de clases.

Me levanté hacia la cocina aver si había algo para comer, revisé todos mis libros de Creppy, y al rato prendí la TV para ver.. Nosé ''COSAS'' que hay en la TV.

Pasaron horas y horas sentada y mirando la TV, fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme y jugarme unas partidas de HotS, a nada..

\- Terminaré de jugar 5 hrs al HotS, y saldré a la calle. :)

5 HORAS MAS TARDE..

\- WOW, Ya pasaron 5 hrs y 30 minutos, mierda, dije 5 hrs, he desconfiado a los minutos. Oh.. Señor Horas perdoneme (VERGA)

Ya que mis padres se fueron de parranda ( ASÍ LO SUPONÍA ), podré pudrirme en la calle una vez más.. Si.. una vez más.

Caminé y caminé hasta donde soportará y PUM.. Choque con alguien..

\- D-disculpa, ¿estas bién? :VOZ MUY SEXY:

\- ¿E-eh? S-sí estoy bien. (Auch, me golpié la pierna, PUCTA)

\- Mierda, lo siento mucho .. Te golpeastes la pierna.. Por mi culpa

\- Si, no te preocupes, esto me pasa seguido (E-es muy lindo, Ojos lindos.., Ay, AMOR CERCA DE MÍ, VERGA VERGA VERGA VERGA)

\- :LA CARGA: Te llevaré hasta tu casa, como buen hombre. Sé, buen hombre mierda.

\- N-no, ¡No te afrezcas! (LA VDD, SI QUIERO, LLÉVAME COMO UNA DE TUS PUTAS BUEN HOMBRE)

\- Y dime.. ¿Dónde es tu casa?

\- Ah! Esa casa grande e inmensa, alfrente tuyo.

\- WOW, si que es inmensa.

\- Losé, Bueno, gracias por dejarme y cargarme hasta mi casa, Bye.

\- ¿No me dejarás entrar? Digo.. (/)

\- (MIERDA, KBRÓN DE MIERDA) E-esta bien, pasa.

Fui a mi cuarto, a ducharme, ya que hacia mucho frío y me esperaba el Señor Pulpo en la bañera (OH SE BB)

Terminé de ducharme, me pusé cualquier ropa y baje a la sala donde estaba el tal chico desconocido al cual me rescató, Mi principe No deseado.

\- ¡Salistes! - Dijo (?) FELIZ -

\- Sí, ya salí. Y cuentame ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Uhmm.. Aún no te das cuenta verdad.. ?

\- ¿Lo haría?

\- Soy Leo Wattsuri, mucho gusto.

\- ¿¡Qué?! T-tú?!

\- Si! Yo! Jaja..

\- ¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Acaso me sigue? (/) (ME QUEDÓ CON LA IDEA DE QUE ME SIGUÉ)

\- Alfin te conozco, Carol.

\- ¿Ah? Si.. Me conoces

Junto la mano con la mia, y me miró diciendo

\- Carol, te haré feliz, no lo dudes.

Fue donde me quedé callada, y solo dejaré que el destino me llevé a él.


End file.
